With Everything I Am
by asherboo
Summary: Oneshot Songfic, Post-Chosen. Buffy stops Spike from burning in the Hellmouth. This is just a short fic about their lives afterwards. A Valentine's Day special.


"**With Everything I Am," a Spuffy songfic, oneshot!**

**Song: "I Promise You (With Everything I Am) by the Backstreet Boys**

**Summary: Post-Chosen. Buffy stops Spike from burning up in the Hellmouth. This is just a short fic about their lives afterward.**

**A/N: I try to do a Valentine's Day special every once in a while! Haven't posted one in a long time, though! Lol I hope you enjoy this! And yes, I still do listen to the Backstreet Boys! I just love them! :) By the way, this is sort of part of a "series" I've been challenged to do. It's this whole "use songs from childhood" thing, and what better way to start off than with this fic! :)**

Buffy Summers skipped down the stairs, a beat in her step and smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Buffy's sister, Dawn, asked from her place on the couch. Buffy sat down next to her and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Well, it's been a good time ya know? It's been almost a year since we went down into the Hellmouth. No major activity sense then. You're doing great in your classes, I'm back in school, Xander's starting to date again after Anya's death. I mean, yeah, there's been some bad, like Willow and Kennedy breaking up, but Willow's alright. And we saved Spike."

At her own mention of his name, her smile grew even larger. "And you have a hot date tonight, right?" Dawn nudged her sister in the ribs gently, smiling, as well.

"Yes! My first real Valentine's date in, I don't know, years! And it's Spike. I don't know what he's got planned, but I know I'll love it, no matter what." the blonde replied.

"He's really changed, huh?" Dawn asked, pondering on thoughts of Spike pre-soul and especially pre-chip (even though most of her memories of these times were fake!).

"Definitely. If anything good came from those commandos, it's Spike getting chipped...but honestly, I think he might have changed, anyways. The chip just helped in the process.

"Mmm...so what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. You wanna help me pick out an outfit?" Buffy asked, and Dawn nodded eagerly. The two girls then jumped up from the couch and ascended the stairs.

Two and a half hours later, there was a knock at the door. "There he is!" Dawn squealed with excitement as she glided out of the room to go get the door. Buffy smiled, then looked herself over in the mirror. The two sisters had decided on a knee-length, flowy red dress with a black belt at the waist and four-inch black heels as Buffy's attire for the evening. She put on a final coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss, then went downstairs.

Spike stood in the open doorway, staring up at her as she came down the stairs. "You look beautiful, love." he said admiringly. "Happy Valentine's Day." He smirked at her, kissed her on the cheek, then handed her a bouquet of at least two dozen roses of different colors.

Buffy smiled as she took the flowers from him, sniffed at them, and replied, "Thank you. They're lovely." She turned to Dawn, who also had flowers.

"Spike got me flowers, too!" the younger girl said excitedly, holding up her dozen daisies.

Buffy smiled at her. She was really glad Spike loved her sister as much as she did. "Will you put them in water for me?" she asked, handing her flowers over to the brunette.

"Sure enough. Have a good time." Dawn called out over her shoulder as she retreated into the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" Spike asked her, holding his hand out to her. She reached out and took his hand in hers, nodded her head, then the two of them left the house and got into his car.

"So...what's on the agenda for tonight?" Buffy asked curiously after he backed out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise, of course." Spike replied casually, acting cool and not wanting to give away any details about tonight's festivities. Buffy let out a small sigh, knowing all too well that her vampire boyfriend wouldn't budge in telling her. She would just have to wait and see.

A couple of hours later, after a wonderful dinner at a fancy restaurant, Spike was parking on the beach. "Ooh, what are we doing here?" Buffy asked, excitement growing inside of her. She didn't think that tonight could get any better after the special dinner, but here Spike was, amazing her once again.

"Got a little picnic set up for us," Spike replied softly, giving her a shy smile. He reached out and took her hand, pulled her body to his, and pressed a soft kiss to her glossed lips. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss.

Buffy blushed at his words, her heart beat quickening. Before she could reply, however, he turned from her and started walking closer to the shore, pulling her along with him. After a few minutes of walking, they came to where Spike had set up their picnic.

A soft blue and green blanket lay upon the sand. A basket sat on top of the blanket, as well as several rose pedals scattered about. The stars were twinkling brightly above them and the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore made her feel at peace. It was perfect.

"Thank you. For all of this. For everything." she said quietly, turning slowly to meet his eyes, which were looking upon her with such gentleness and love that her breath caught in her throat and her eyes teared up.

Spike smiled as he cupped her cheek, his thumb running over her cheek in soft, slow circles. "Anything for you, baby." He kissed her lips for a moment, then led her to sit on the blanket. He then began to empty the little basket of it's contents. He set out a plate filled with chocolate-covered strawberries, mixed sliced fruit, and a mixture of other goodies and some soda.

As the night continued, they talked, danced to no music, and cuddled in each others arms. After a moment of comfortable silence, Buffy remarked, "This has been the most perfect night."

Spike smiled, glad she was enjoying herself. "Well, the night's not over yet, pet."

"There's more?" Buffy asked, perking up.

"One more surprise. I have to go get it from the car, though. I'll be right back." he told her as he jumped up and briskly walked to where the car was parked. A few minutes later, he sat back down across from her, a guitar in his grasp.

"You got me a guitar?" she questioned skeptically.

Spike chuckled, his blue eyes dancing. "No, love. I'm gonna sing to you."

"Oh, I see." she smirked. Kinda corny, but cute, nonetheless. "You have my attention. Sing away." she told him, sitting up straight and looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

Spike smiled, took a deep, shakey, unneeded breath, then began strumming chords on his guitar. Finally, he began to sing.

_It's in the silences._

_The words you never say._

_I see it in your eyes._

_It always starts the same way._

_It seems like everyone we know is breaking up._

_Does anyone ever stay in love._

_Anymore?_

Buffy smiled, encouraging him to keep going. The song was sweet so far, and she was really enjoying having Spike sing to her like this. His voice made the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive.

_I promise you._

_From the bottom of my heart._

_I will love you 'til death do us part._

_I promise you._

_As a lover and a friend._

_I will love you like I never love again._

_With everything I am._

As she listened to him sing, her eyes began to fill with tears.

_Ooh, I see you look at me._

_When you think I'm not aware._

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she let out a laugh. She did have a habit of stealing glances at him. She couldn't help it, though. He was beautiful! And she didn't realize she was so obvious when she did so!

_You're searching for clues._

_Of just how deep my feelings are._

How did he find a song that related to her feelings so well? She always had those thoughts, of if he would leave her, like everyone else in her life. She knew he loved her, but sometimes she felt too scared to open up all the way to him because she feared that once she did, he would take off, leaving her heart crushed.

_How do you prove the sky is blue._

_The ocean's wide?_

_All I know is how I feel._

_When I look into your eyes._

_I promise you._

_From the bottom of my heart._

And there it was. Spike always knew how to make her feel better. He could always tell what was on her mind, and always had a way of proving to her that he would never leave her. Why was she so scared, though?

_I will love you 'til death do us part._

_I promise you._

_As a lover and a friend._

_I will love you like I never love again._

_With everything I am._

'With everything I am.' That was one thing Buffy had always admired about her vampire. He always threw his whole self into everything, no matter what it was or the consequences.

_Ooh, yeah._

_Oh, there are no guarantees._

_That's what you always say to me._

_But late at night._

_I feel the tremble in your touch._

Spike gave her a sexy smirk, letting her know exactly what he meant by that, and a violent blush broke out over her.

_Oh, what I'm trying to say to you._

_I never said to anyone._

_I promise._

_I promise you._

_From the bottom of my heart._

_I will love you 'til death do us part._

_I promise you._

_As a lover and a friend._

_I will love you like I never love again._

_With everything I am._

_I promise you._

_From the bottom of my heart._

_I will love you 'til death do us part._

_I promise you._

_As a lover and a friend._

_I will love you like I never love again._

Spike stopped playing the instrument, but continued to sing his heart out.

_With everything I am._

He stood up and pulled her up with him, then took both of her hands in his and leaned closer to her, staring her right in the eye.

_You're everything I am._

_Oh, yeah._

_With everything I am._

As he finished the song, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her tears on her we cheeks. He pulled away and Buffy noticed that he had tears forming in his eyes, as well. She was completely in awe of him at that very moment. She squeezed his hand, not trusting her voice enough to speak. His performance was beautiful and she really did feel his love.

"Buffy. I love you so much. We've known each other for a long time. Seems like forever. We've had our ups and definitely our downs. But I'm thankful for even those, for those moments brought us to where we are now. I love spending time with you. I love who you are, everything about you. You're such a beautiful, kind, and loving person. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you. Because of you, I learned what true love was, and what it meant to love someone with a perfect kind of love. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do with you. And I don't ever want to find out." He sounded so poetic, even through his tears.

More and more tears flowed down her face with each word, and her mouth dropped open when she watched through wide eyes as he sank to the ground, bending down on one knee. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small object. On closer observation, as he held it up to her, she realized that it was a shiny silver-banded ring with a huge diamond on top. Her mouth went dry, her heartbeat accelerating quickly.

"Buffy Summers, will you marry me?" Spike asked, his hopeful blue eyes shimmering with tears. Buffy stared down at him, realizing how absolutely terrified her looked. He looked so innocent, almost child-like, in that very moment. She thought about their lives. They started off with such hatred and loathing for each other, and ended up as lovers.

He was always honest with her. He was always there, whether she wanted him there or not. And she knew with out a doubt what her answer to his question would be. She realized that a look of both worry and sadness came over him, and she finally found her voice.

"Spike, of course I'll marry you." she replied gently, a smile breaking out on her face. Spike jumped up with excitement, wrapped his arms around her small frame, and spun her in a few circles, both of them laughing joyously. As he set her down on the ground, he kissed her again, this time lingering a little while longer.

He pulled back and looked into her green eyes, searching for confirmation. "Can I see the ring?" Buffy asked shyly, making Spike chuckle. He took her left hand in his and softly kissed each finger, before sliding the ring onto the right finger. Buffy gazed at it for a moment before breathing out, "It's gorgeous." She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her tightly.

"Only the best for my bride." he whispered, emphasizing 'bride.' He hugged her back just as tightly, and placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled when he heard her sigh in contentment.

"Spike, you're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Only for you, baby."

After a moment, Spike pulled away. "Let's get out of here, yeah? Got some wedding plans to sort through." Buffy nodded in agreement, thinking to herself, '_Best Valentine's Day Ever!_'

~*~The End~*~

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are welcome! Thanks, lovelies! **


End file.
